In the construction of modern power semiconductor modules, for making contact with sections of an underlying power semiconductor circuit or for making contact with the latter externally, contact regions are contact-connected and connected to contact elements (e.g., strip-type current taps or current connections comprising or composed of, for example, copper). Contacts have been or are formed on the basis of connections which presuppose a comparatively limited operating temperature (e.g., below 125° C.). Even with improvement of corresponding soldering connections, this operating temperature limit can hardly be raised.